legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
HK-47
"Recitation: Yes, as I said, I am an assassin droid. It is my primary function to burn holes through meatbags that you wish removed from the galaxy… Master. Oh, how I hate that term." - HK-47, to Meetra Surik, on his functionality HK-47 was a Hunter-Killer assassin droid and Jedi hunter constructed by the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Revan, shortly after the end of the Mandalorian Wars in 3960 BBY. In the wake of widespread destruction caused by the Mass Shadow Generator, a superweapon used during the final battle of that conflict, Revan was inspired to seek more subtle methods of defeating his enemies. HK-47 was sent throughout the galaxy on his missions and successfully assassinated countless targets whom Revan had deemed threats to galactic stability and peace. However, HK-47 was badly crippled and captured on a mission in Mandalorian space shortly before Revan himself was captured by the Jedi Order. As per protocol with Sith assassin droids prior to going on missions, HK-47's memory core was wiped of all knowledge of his original master. His memory could only be restored upon fulfilling his mission, and successfully returning to his master. As he never managed to return to his master, the automatic recall function was never activated, and he couldn’t remember Revan. He went from owner to owner, many of whom he inadvertently slew personally. Eventually, he ended up on the planet Tatooine, where he was sold to and unwittingly reunited with Revan, whose memory had been erased following his capture. The droid went on to aid Revan after his return to the Jedi Order in his campaign to find and destroy the Star Forge, an ancient factory that Revan had used during his reign as the Dark Lord of the Sith. HK-47 was also instrumental in the defeat of Revan's former Sith apprentice, who had since begun utilizing the Star Forge in an attempt to conquer the Galactic Republic. HK-47 accompanied Revan to the edge of the Unknown Regions along with Revan's utility droid, T3-M4, before being left behind in Revan's starship, the Ebon Hawk, as the redeemed Jedi Knight journeyed on to face a threat he had remembered from his time as the Dark Lord. Sometime later, HK-47 was damaged and was left aboard the Ebon Hawk, which eventually ended up in the hands of one of Revan's allies from the Mandalorian Wars, Meetra Surik, also known as the Jedi Exile. During this period, HK-50 assassin droids, a newer version of HK that G0-T0 had mass-produced, became active in the galaxy, working as bounty hunters and saboteurs. Surik repaired HK-47, who recognized her as his new master and accompanied her in order to find the source of the HK-50s, whose very existence he considered an insult to himself. HK-47 also aided Surik in her search for the Jedi Masters who survived the First Jedi Purge and even advised her on techniques to more efficiently kill Jedi so that Surik could better defend herself. HK-47 eventually succeeded in finding the HK Manufacturing Plant, where the HK-50s were created. There, he convinced the HK-50s to join his and Surik's cause. This action eventually culminated in a final confrontation on Malachor V between HK-47, assisted by the HK-50s, and G0-T0, whose interests conflicted with that of Surik, and the latter droid was destroyed. After his time with Surik, HK-47 set out on his own to attempt to find Revan, his original master, not knowing that Revan had since been captured by the Sith Empire and was being held in stasis. Three hundred years later, HK-47 was found by a returned Revan and aided him in commanding the Rakatan Foundry, and though he was destroyed, the rogue intelligence operative known as the Shroud copied the droid and saw to it that several versions of HK-47 were active over the following years with different masters. Four millennia later, HK-47 was found on the planet Mustafar, where his memory core was preserved within the computer of a derelict starship. HK-47 manipulated a group of spacers who discovered him, having them create a new body for him and then subsequently turning on them with the help of several battle droids. The spacers were forced to disable HK-47's new droid army as well as the factory producing them. After a fierce battle, the spacers triumphed over the droids, although HK-47 managed to escape destruction. The Wrath of God of War TBA Meister of War HK-47 was present in the meeting with the other hero groups that they need to go and find out where the enemies bases are. HK-47 along with Fairy Leviathan were sent by Kaim Argonar after he was sent a captured prisoner from John Yamato and his A-Team, identified as Verminous Skumm to be interrogated. HK-47 helped Fairy washed those sad feelings away from her by making sure Verminous Skumm is tortured in a very disgraceful manner and received a hug from her. HK-47 had finished torturing Verminous Skumm as Ragna was amazed by his methods recalling that Bender had done this sort of thing before, his co-right hand woman Fairy, the water and ice guardian reploid taking notes of HK-47's torture methods then looked at them both, when she overhead their conversation hearing HK-47 stating out "Who do you think taught him that?" Fairy Leviathan now knew how Bender was this great at torturing having got it shared from his cousin. HK-47 and Ragna were called upon by Fairy to head back to Kaim Argonar to report the information they received from interrogating Skumm. It turns out the information wasn't enough and so HK-47, Ragna, and Fairy fly in a helicopter transport to The A-Teams base with a tied up Verminous Skumm. The three of them moved Verminous Skumm to see John Yamato and Gabriel, where they managed to con out Skumm into talking out of arrogance by threatening him with a merciless death, instead of letting him go scot free like the The Planeteers. Verminous Skumm was executed by a firing squad of vengeful russian soldiers who were sad over the death of Boris and finally get to do what they always wanted shooting Skumm full of bullets. While Fairy and Ragna pray to Boris's spirit residing in heaven, HK-47 was kicking Verminous Skumms dead body to degrade it of any remaining dignity left. He will fight his main villain rival Vaas Montenegro who is the cousin to The Joker. Enemies Main enemies: Vaas Montenegro Gallery HK471.jpg hk473.jpg hk474.png|HK-47 using his blaster sniper rifle. hk475.png hk476.jpg hk477.png|HK-47 engaging in social chats with his team mates. hk478.jpg|HK-47 firing with his blaster rifle 1 hk479.png|HK-47 intimidating his enemies with his red eyes glowed up glare. hk4710.png|HK-47 firing his blaster rifle 2 hk4711.jpg hk4712.jpg|HK-47 using his left wrist flamethrower to burn his enemies. hk47lightning.png|HK-47 helping Fairy Leviathan torture one of the captured villains. Category:The Odyssey Elite Members Category:Robots Category:Provoker Category:Scary Characters Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Anti Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Explosives Wielder Category:Sniper Category:Gun Users Category:Stealthy Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Star Wars universe Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Trapster Category:Funniest Characters Category:Torturers Category:Sadists Category:Sociopaths Category:Assassins Category:Interrogators Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Non Humans Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe (The A-Team story) Category:Sociopathic Hero Category:Characters favorite by Menslady125 Category:Characters favorite by 22kingdomheartsfan Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:The Machine Alliance Category:Great New Empire Category:Samurai Jack's Archenemies Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666